


in paradox space no one can hear you scream

by Iambic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: game meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dave Strider, the machine says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in paradox space no one can hear you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Vec said John/Dave fic beginning with the phrase "You are Dave Strider" have been overdone. I can't resist a challenge. John/Dave assumed but not particularly evident, whoops.

You are Dave Strider, the machine says unhelpfully, and then blips twice in time with the green light at eye level. The room is small and white and presses harsh against your nose and you think it is light but you’re not sure what the alternative would be.

You hum under your breath, punctuated by unvoiced consonants and hissing, some kind of sound carried in your muscle memory, and the light flashes read. Desist, says the machine. 

What’s this stuff for, you ask, and the machine blips again, a little louder, like a sigh. 

You are being reconstituted.

And that makes no damn sense. You remember suddenly that you should be wearing sunglasses. They would help with the strong light in here. But your face is bare. There are — others, somewhere, you think. Maybe they have the glasses. Maybe you made it all up to entertain yourself. The box could have been a few seconds, or it could have been forever.

You will be returned to the game, says the machine.

Time, you say, time then shades, let’s go.

(You’re not sure why it seems appropriate.)

You remember. Words, on a screen, you remember, goofy grins, large teeth, you remember, green eyes and brilliant smiles, sly glances, soft hands. You remember. Wide eyes through the screen, no dave don’t do this, you remember, I’m gonna get us all out of this.

I’m gonna get us out of here, you say.

Timeline configured, the machine says, and the light blips blue, and the room winks out. Alpha timeline restored, you hear somewhere above or around you, but it is already fading from your mind.


End file.
